


Birthday Cookies

by Annegsp0983



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Birthday Tanaka Ryuunosuke, I gave Kiyoko an older brother..., One Shot, Ryu deserves all the love, cookie baking, the girls are being cute, this is as cute as I get folks...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annegsp0983/pseuds/Annegsp0983
Summary: Yachi discovers Tanaka's birthday falls on the same day as an exam, and wants to cheer him up with a gift.What better birthday gift for the future ace of Karasuno High School than homemade cookies?





	Birthday Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my favorite future ace, Ryu!!  
> Sorry it is a bit late, work has been hectic this week.  
> This was a spur of the moment idea (I have like 10 billion WIPs going) but I HAD to crank this out, it was too cute! Also, please don't get used to me writing cute things...I'm not good at it.

Yachi Hitoka puffed a loud sigh, closing the equipment room door to the gym. Being the only manager on duty was much more work than she was accustomed to, but she didn't mind. Shimizu was out with a fever, so it was up to Yachi to ensure their team of wild animals were properly taken care of. Graduation was going to happen in a month, then the third years would not be around to help out at all. She better get used to this.

Ennoshita was herding Kageyama and Hinata toward the door. Everyone else was changing out of gym shoes, or already out the door. Yachi followed, double-checking that everything was clean, neat, and stowed properly before stepping out so Sawamura could lock up. As the team trickled toward the street, she noticed Tanaka still lingering on the steps.

“Ta-tanaka-senpai, are you alright?” His face tilted toward her, distant expression clouding his features. His head tipped toward a shoulder, he exhaled a groan, and got to his feet.

“Aw Yacchan, I'm just tired.” An easy smile covered the troubled expression. He nudged her with an elbow, strolling after Kinoshita and Narita.

“Okay.”

“See you tomorrow!” He waved over his shoulder.

“He's just bummed because we have a test Thursday.” Ennoshita matched her pace.

“Thursday is Tanaka-san's birthday!” Hinata exploded past them pushing his bike.

Yachi wanted to ask more questions, but Hinata was clearly racing against Kageyama, even though the taller boy was nowhere to be seen.

“To have a quarter of that energy...” Ennoshita sighed, turning down a side street. “Good night, Hitoka-chan.”

“Good night, Ennoshita-san.” Yachi strolled on, occupied on Hinata's statement about Tanaka's birthday. As manager, she was supposed to know all the important information about her team.

Was a birthday considered important?

She fished her phone from her pocket. Texting Shimizu seemed like the best way to get this question answered, but it was 1930, and she didn't want to disturb her senpai.

 

(Yachi): Mom, I am going to run some errands before I catch the bus home tonight.

 

There was no immediate reply, which meant her mother was obviously working late. Yachi shifted her backpack, squinting at the street signs. Her destination was not far.

 

Yachi sighed when she saw the light to the restaurant dimmed, and the sign turned to closed.

She was too late today. She would have to try to sneak over on her lunch break. She calculated the walk times to and from school, and determined she would have to sprint like she was being chased by the undead most of the way if she intended to accomplish her task.

“Can I help you?” An older man was stepping out of the restaurant, followed by several other workers. Yachi swallowed a yelp.

“Ah! I-I was.” She exhaled. “Is Saeko-neesan working today?” The man smiled, leaning back in the door.

“Tanaka-chan! Your kid sister is here!” He smiled at Yachi. “She'll be right out.” Yachi thanked the man, stepping to the side to allow the rest of the group to pass.

Tanaka Saeko emerged from the entrance in a red tank top and leather jacket tossed over her shoulder several minutes later. A grin covered her face when she spotted Yachi.

“Hitoka-chan! I had no idea who the old man meant when he said my sister!” She slipped her arms into the jacket, thumbing toward the delivery truck she drove around. “Wanna ride?”

“Ah, I am close to my bus route thanks, but I wanted to ask you a question, if I could?” Yachi had heard stories about how riding somewhere with Saeko required some sort of death wish. Saeko cocked her head to the side (just like her brother did), eyes curious.

“A question? Well let me have it!” Yachi tapped her fingers together. Even though she had gotten to know Saeko over the course of the season, it was still akin to speaking to an idol or actress. Saeko exuded confidence...something Yachi was quite jealous of.

“Um. I heard that Tanaka-san, er your brother Ryu-san's birthday was this week?”

“Yup!” The older woman unwrapped a sucker. She pulled another from her pocket, offering it to Yachi. She smelled faintly of smoke and dinner. “All I have are cherry flavored today.”

“Oh thank you.” Saeko leaned against the brick wall by the sidewalk.

“It is Ryu's birthday Thursday. He's been moping around all week because they have a math test, and I guess Shimizu-san is out sick, so he won't even get to say hi to her.” Saeko barked a laugh. “He is hopeless. I keep tellin him that just because she doesn't want to marry him, that he isn't a total failure.”

Yachi absorbed the information, rolling the candy in her mouth.

“Would Ryu-san be mad if I brought him a birthday gift?” She asked the elder girl. Saeko stared at her, sucker resting on her lips.

“He would be ecstatic if you took him a present! Getting a gift is awesome, but getting one from a cutie-pie like you? He would be over the moon!” Saeko patted Yachi on the back.

“Oh! That's good to know.” She grinned. “Does he like sweets?”

“Of course. Chocolate chip cookies are Ryu's favorite.” Saeko winked.

“Right. Thank you very much, Saeko-neesan!” Yachi bowed, stepping away from the wall.

“You're welcome, Hitoka-chan. You sure I can't give you a ride?” Yachi waved in apology, walking backward toward the bus stop.

She had work to do.

 

~

 

The next day at lunch, Yachi pulled her phone out.

_(Hitoka-chan): Shimizu-san, I have a question/favor._

_(Shimizu-san): What is it?_

_(Hitoka-chan): Are you good at baking?_

_(Shimizu-san): I am proficient at baking. What do you need?_

_(Hitoka-chan): Well, it is Tanaka-san's birthday this week, and he seems kinda bummed. I wanted to make him some cookies for his birthday._

_(Shimizu-san): Ah._

_(Shimizu-san): Um, I haven't had a fever since yesterday, so if you wanted to come over today, I could help you?_

_(Hitoka-chan): Sure! I'll message you when we are finished with practice?_

_(Shimizu-san): Sounds like a plan. See you then!_

Yachi slammed the phone onto her desk. Shimizu actually invited her over?

“Yacchan! What's wrong?” Hinata bounded over, dragging a chair up to her desk. Yachi clutched her phone at her chest, plastering a huge guilty smile on her face.

“No-nothing! What are you doing, Hinata-chan?” Hinata hauled out a notebook, slapping it onto the desk.

“We have final exams in two weeks, Yacchan...” He grumbled. She stuffed her phone into her bag as Kageyama ambled over, scooting his own chair up to her desk.

“Right right! I almost forgot.” She chattered in a nervous voice.

“Well, it's a good thing I reminded you!” Hinata slapped a hand on her back.

“We, Dumbass. We reminded her.” Kageyama corrected. Hinata laughed before turning back to his notebook.

 

~~

 

Yachi could feel her knees quaking as she stood in front of house number 407, with the name plate 'Shimizu' on the porch. This was a possible religious experience about to happen.

What if she tracked mud into the house?

What if she knocked over a glass of tea??

What if she suddenly contracted the Ebola virus and began to violently rot from the inside out all over the (undoubtedly) expensive carpets!?!?!

“Um, can I help you?” Yachi whipped around to face the source of the question: a younger man with glasses and several grocery bags in his hands.

He looked JUST like Kiyoko.

“Uhh...I...well,” Yachi felt the urge to sprint away gaining momentum fast.

“Koji-chan, who are you talking to?” A woman Yachi figured was Kiyoko's mom stepped out onto the porch. Her eyes fell on Yachi, and she smiled.

She was beautiful.

“Ah, you must be Hitoka-san? Come in! I'll let Kiyoko-chan know you're here.” Yachi glanced back at Koji. He was studying her, slight smile on his face.

“Kiyoko-chan has been quite excited about your visit today. She even made me go buy groceries.” He mused, nodding toward the house. “Please come in.” Yachi followed him inside in awe. His hair was the same color as Kiyoko's, cropped close on top. He was quite a bit taller than Yachi expected. Maybe the same height as Kageyama. Her examination was cut short as Kiyoko padded down the stairs.

“Hitoka-chan. You made it.” Kiyoko started to pick up the grocery bags.

“What? No thank you for picking up groceries so you can make cookies for some BOY?” Her brother sassed. Kiyoko scowled at him.

“I do not have a crush on Tanaka. Hitoka-chan and I are doing our job as managers to keep team morale high.” She quipped in an icy tone. His eyebrows crept up his forehead, and Yachi noticed a beauty mark on his right cheek.

“Oh you don't? Then why don't you ever make your favorite brother cookies for HIS birthday?” She snatched up the remaining bag.

“If I had a favorite brother, I would.” Kiyoko huffed toward the kitchen. “Come along, Hitoka-chan, before my brother wastes all our time.” Yachi scampered after the older girl.

“Mom, we are going to be baking.” Kiyoko set the bags down.

“Make sure you save enough for Koji-chan. He did go get the supplies for you.”

“I will, and Dad too.” Her mom set two aprons on the counter.

“I'll leave you two then. Don't make too big of a mess.” Yachi watched her mom walk out of the kitchen before taking an apron.

“Your mom looks like a model.” Kiyoko laughed, setting a bag of flour on the counter.

“If you tell her that, she will let you come over every day.”

“Thank you for agreeing to help me, Shimizu-san! I am not good at baking at all!” Yachi bowed over.

“Hitoka-chan. Stop. I wanted to make something for everyone before graduation, but I got sick this week.” She handed a bowl to Yachi. “I am glad to have something to do.”

“Right!” They began to prepare the ingredients. To Yachi's amazement, Kiyoko was more than proficient at baking. Soon, there were two pans of cookies in the oven, and two more pans ready to go.

“Wow, Shimizu-san, you weren't joking about being good at baking.” Yachi mused.

“So this pan is mine, right?” Koji leaned over, inspecting the dough.

“You touch, you get hurt, Koji-kun.” Shimizu waved a spatula at him. He grinned, batting his eyelashes.

“Awww so brutal. Your friend would share with me, won't you, Hitoka-chan?” Yachi swallowed. His eyes were a lighter blue than Kiyoko's.

“Why are you in here?” Kiyoko hissed.

“I was thirsty, and I want cookies.” He leaned against the counter.

He was definitely taller than Kageyama.

“Well, get your drink, and scoot. You're in the way.” Kiyoko put her hands on her hips. He smirked, turning to pull a glass from the cabinet.

“No fun, Kiyo-chan. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend.” He took his time pouring a glass of milk. “Maybe if you were nicer...”

“I AM nice. I simply do not have time for romance.” She pointed a finger at the kitchen door. “I get plenty of offers.”

“I bet you do.” He teased.

“She does!” Yachi spouted. She fidgeted when they both turned to gape at her. “You do, Shimizu-san!”

“Hitoka-chan.”

“Please, tell me more.” Her brother snorted. The timer went off, saving Yachi from having to explain the mile long list of boys that wanted to marry Kiyoko. They shuffled pans around, and Kiyoko pushed her brother out of the kitchen.

“You stay out there! I will not have you stealing cookies.”

“Shimizu-san, may I ask you a question?” Yachi twiddled the end of her apron ties.

“Of course.” Kiyoko leaned against the counter after resetting the timer.

“Uhm...didn't Tanaka-san ask you out last year?” Yachi had heard the other second years razzing Tanaka off and on about a botched attempt to ask Kiyoko out on a date, but she never felt bold enough to pry. Kiyoko handed her a spoon with the last vestiges of cookie dough on it to eat.

“Well...you could call it that.” She giggled. “The first words Tanaka Ryuunosuke ever said to me were 'Marry Me.'” Her eyebrow quirked. Yachi's mouth dropped into a 'o'.

_He said what?_ She clamped her jaw shut, cheeks on fire.

“He said that?!” She hissed at the older girl. Kiyoko giggled.

“He did...”

“What did you do?” Yachi pressed.

“I told him 'No' because, um...no.” Kiyoko shook her head, smile on her face. “At the time I thought he was bizarre, but now that I have gotten to know him over these two years, I understand that is how he operates.” She started scooting cookies off the pans onto cooling racks. “Tanaka wears his heart on his sleeve, and I respect that. Sometimes he says forward things, but I know that is how he truly feels.” Koji's long arm snaked over her shoulder, grasping for a cookie.

“Oooo Kiyo-chan has a crush!” He sang, fingers nimbly snagging a cookie before Kiyoko could swat his hand away. She flicked his forehead, blocking the cooling racks with her body.

“Koji-kun, go away.” She grumbled. He stole a smirk at Yachi that promised he was far from finished teasing his sister.

“But I wanna know more about your marriage proposal...” He whined, draping himself over his much shorter sister. “I am your older brother, I need to approve of this guy.” Kiyoko huffed a sigh, resigned to her fate of wearing her brother like a cape until she explained.

“I turned him down, so there is nothing to tell, Koji-kun.”

“But you're making him cookies.” He winked at Yachi. “You never make any of the other team members cookies...not even the beefy Captain-san you have a shrine built to in your room.” He chuckled, squeezing her arms against her sides as Kiyoko screeched, patience exhausted.

“Koji that is enough!” She squirmed, trying to kick his shins while Koji barked a laugh. Kiyoko shot an urgent glance at Yachi. “I do NOT have a shrine to Daichi-san in my room, Hitoka-chan! Don't listen to him!” She exclaimed, pleading.

“She totally does! He even came over one time!” He cackled.

“He was bringing my history notes back that I let him and Sugawara-san borrow.” Koji continued to laugh, giving her ponytail a gentle tug.

“And you two sat in your room and talked for two whole hours, Kiyo-chan.”

“Because we were discussing the notes and volleyball!” Kiyoko's face was bright red. Yachi knew that Kiyoko had a soft spot for their Captain and his fabulous thighs, but this was the first she heard of him actually going to Kiyoko's house.

The timer beeped, giving Kiyoko a break.

'Koji-kun, please let your sister finish her baking.” Their mother appeared in the doorway. Koji snickered, winking at their mother.

“Aww Mooooooom, I was about to get her to confess.” Their mother's eyebrow raised.

“Kiyoko-chan, you know the rules about boyfriends.” Kiyoko clanged a pan onto the counter louder than necessary.

“I don't have a boyfriend, Mom. Koji-kun is being a pain in the butt.”

“Language, dear.” Their mom reached over to snag one of the cooled cookies. “Koji-chan, leave your sister alone. Kiyoko-chan, you should get finished up. You need to get your rest if you want to go to school tomorrow.” She drug Koji from the kitchen, leaving the two girls alone.

“Hitoka-chan, I am sorry about my embarrassing brother. He has no filter or shame.”

“It's okay. I don't have any siblings, so I have no idea what that is like.” Kiyoko pulled a gift bag out of cabinet. It had volleyballs printed all over it.

“It is interesting to say the least. Do you think Tanaka would like this bag?” Yachi grinned.

“I think he will love it.” Yachi helped Kiyoko divide up the cookies. “Um Shimizu-san, was your brother serious?” Kiyoko paused.

“About?” Yachi mustered up her courage.

“About about Sawamura-san coming over?” Kiyoko's dark blue eyes rolled.

“He was bringing back my notes in December, and we ended up talking about Nationals. We were both looking forward to it.”

“Well that isn't anything to be embarrassed about. Hinata-chan and Kageyama-chan come over to study all the time.” Yachi tied the bag shut. Kiyoko grinned.

“Those two can't do anything alone. I made a card today. Let me grab it so you can sign it, too.” Kiyoko padded out of the kitchen. Yachi put a few dishes into the sink, and wiped the pans off. Kiyoko returned, card in hand.

“Let me wash my hands so I don't put fingerprints on it.” Yachi rinsed her hands off. The card was cute. It had a cartoon crow on it.

“I am glad you had this idea, Hitoka-chan. I feel bad that I didn't do this for everyone's birthday.” Yachi finished her note, stuffing the card back into the envelope.

“But we could! Let's throw everyone a birthday party at the end of the month.” Yachi smiled with relief when the older girl nodded her approval of the idea.

 

~~

 

“Ryu-chan, there are two girls asking for you?” Tanaka looked up from his notes when a classmate tapped his shoulder. He leaned back, peering toward the door. His heart started to beat double-time in his chest as he spied Yachi and Kiyoko waving at him from the door. He shot to his feet, scraping his chair across the floor.

“H-HEY.” He stammered, stalking across the classroom. Everyone was staring. He ducked into the hall. Yachi had a giant smile on her face, and Kiyoko...well she was just elegant and perfect like always.

“Tanaka-san, is this a bad time?” Yachi chirped.

“Um. No?” His eyes flicked to Kiyoko. “I thought you were sick, Shimizu-san?”

“I was. I am feeling much better now, thank you.” She had a soft smile on her face.

“Oh. That's good.” He swallowed, eyes cutting between the two.

“Welllll,” Yachi pulled a bag from behind her back. “We wanted to wish our new Ace a Happy Birthday!” She pushed the bag into his hands. The plastic crinkled in his grip. The scent of sweets wafted to his nose.

“Uh.” He gaped at them, astonished. No one aside from his sister had ever given him something for his birthday. Several of the guys from the team had gone to eat with him last year, but to actually get a gift (from two pretty girls, at that) had blown his mind. Yachi's smile got bigger.

“Try them!” Tanaka's cheeks turned red as several of his classmates strolled over to see what was going on. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“Oh, I will, I'll try them later, yeah,” He tried to get a coherent thought to form. “I yeah got this shit-” His jaw snapped shut as Kiyoko reached out to pat his arm.

“Please try at least one, Tanaka-san.” Her fingers squeezed his forearm before she retracted her hand. He wanted to scream. The nerves were taking over.

“YES.” He barked, carefully opening the bag with shaky fingers. It was almost too much to bear, Yachi wiggling on her toes, watching him with that giant smile, and Kiyoko's beautiful face bearing a small grin. Somehow, Tanaka persevered, getting the bag open without ripping it to shreds, revealing chocolate chip cookies that might be home made. One of his friends uttered a gasp over his shoulder.

“Ryu got cookies from two hot girls?” A murmur spread through the rest of the room, and soon the entire class and hall was crowding around to see.

“I am sorry I waited until I was about to graduate to wish you a happy birthday, Tanaka-san.” Kiyoko bowed her head slightly, then pushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

“Happy birthday to our new Ace, Tanaka-san!” Yachi clenched her fists. “Try one!” Tanaka drug his teeth over his trembling lower lip.

So he was a huge softie when it came to the people he cared about, and having them show him they cared back was more than he had been emotionally prepared to deal with today. He had felt especially strung out now that graduation, and the retirement, of the third years was imminent. The past few days had been spent steeling his nerves to say good bye to some of the best teammates he could have asked for.

But he had not been prepared for this.

Fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Oh!” Yachi reached out, patting his forearm, “Don't cry Tanaka-san. We didn't mean to upset you.” Kiyoko put her hand on his shoulder.

“You will do great next year.”

Tanaka really did not expect her to say that.

“Shi-shimizu-san?”

“We're not leaving until you try a cookie.” Her hand remained on his shoulder. He sniffed, wiping his eyes on the heel of his hand.

“Okay.” He fished out a cookie, taking a bite.

It was a damn good cookie. On top of being his favorite kind, it was actually crunchy on the edges, and soft in the middle. Most cookies were either one texture or the other. He stuffed the rest of the cookie into his mouth, then yanked both girls into a tight hug.

“I promise I'll be the best Ace this school has ever seen, and I'll make sure all the creepers don't stalk Yacchan, and I'll study extra hard next year, Shimizu-san!”

The bell rang, forcing everyone to slink away. Tanaka loosened his too-tight grip on the girls, giving them a watery smile.

“Thank you.” he gave them a deep bow, and slipped back into his classroom before he got into trouble. Yachi grinned at Kiyoko. The older girl held up her hand.

"I do believe that was a success, don't you Hitoka-chan?" Yachi slapped her palm against Kiyoko's in a high-five.

"You bet! I can't wait to do this for everyone."

 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH  
> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope everyone enjoyed Kiyoko's shit of an older brother, I honestly picture her as an only child, but I wanted to do something different...I blame Nightwing for always encouraging me to write realistically snarky siblings.  
> Kudos/comments are appreciated.  
> (Flames get cookies made of horseshit for their birthday.)


End file.
